


Need You Now

by AmeliaWho1993



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gen, Nightmares, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Tyler Slap, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaWho1993/pseuds/AmeliaWho1993
Summary: The Doctor and Rose get into an argument after a testing adventure and Rose storms off to her mums but it's not too long before they're back together again





	

_Why'd he had to be such a jerk all the time?_ Rose huffed to herself, she was pacing her old bedroom floor in Jackie's flat. Jackie had suspected something was wrong when Rose had turned up unannounced and asked to stay the night especially when she hadn't seen hide nor hair of the Doctor, Rose had brushed it off saying the TARDIS was broken so he was fixing it while she spent some time with her mum. It was midnight by now and Jackie was in bed, the estate was quiet but the TARDIS was still parked, he hadn't left like Rose thought he would've, she wasn't sure whether she was glad about that, instead of pacing she decided she'd listen to some music on her old portable CD player and at some point whilst laying on her bed with her earphones in she must have nodded off and now she was glad the TARDIS was still parked where she had stormed out of it only a few hours before. The disadvantage to Rose sleeping without the hum of the TARDIS or the comfort of being in the same space as the Doctor was that all the nightmares came back with a vengeance, it was 1am when she'd finally untangled herself from her earphones she sat up and sighed, she was still angry with the Doctor but right now all she wanted was to be in his arms.

"I don't know why she's overreacting" the Doctor complained to the TARDIS, it had been a pretty stressful adventure but not really much worse than usual, things were said, Rose had slapped him around the face, slapped him, a proper Tyler slap, then when they'd got back to the TARDIS she'd insisted on going home to her mum. He didn't complain or argue just did as he was told, and within the space of a few minutes they'd been arguing on another planet and then back in London with Rose storming out the door, the Doctor sighed and leaned against the console. For a Time Lord the next few hours passed agonisingly slowly, he'd tried entertaining himself but he just couldn't focus on anything long enough for time to pass without feeling every single millisecond pass by. In the end he'd settled for laying on the jump seat and before he knew it he'd slipped into a downward spiral of negative thoughts and then into a restless, nightmare filled sleep, he snapped awake at 00:59:56 in the morning and all he wanted was the comfort of Rose Tyler in his arms.

Rose was glancing around at the many photographs of her and the Doctor scattered around her room, some were in frames and others were blue tacked to her bedroom walls, some on alien planets and some not, some were his former self and others were the him she knew now. She got out of bed and picked up one her mum had taken of them on Christmas Day sat around the dinner table, it was just of her and the Doctor though, he had just finished telling her his Christmas cracker joke and she was laughing a little too hard, _probably all the Bucks Fizz_ , she grinned, but the Doctor was looking at her like she was the only person in the universe, let alone in the room, she couldn't make her mind up whether it was the camera angle that had changed the way he was looking at her or whether he looked at her that way often and she'd just missed it and if so how many times she had missed that look. She knew he missed seeing her when she looked at him that way, she saved that look for moments when she knew he couldn't see her but she knew she'd felt like he was the only man in the universe for a long time now. It felt like as long as she could remember, she couldn't really recall a time when she wasn't thinking about him, even times like now when she was specifically trying not to, although she couldn't quite remember why that was.

He sat up on the jump seat and readjusted his hair, Rose still hadn't come back. He sighed, he couldn't go to the flat, she'd gone there to get away from him, what if she never wanted to come back, what if he'd blown it this time, he crossed the console room and picked up her discarded hoodie and took it back to the jump seat. He brought the jacket to his face and inhaled deeply, let the scent of her soothe him, let himself drown in it, he didn't know what he would do without it, he wished she'd just come back, the way she always had, he'd do anything, say anything just to make this all better again. She must know that he didn't mean what he had said, whatever it was in panic and anger and fear he had said to deserve that slap, she must know that she was all he thought about, even when he was trying not to think about her, it had been her for as long as he could remember from the moment he first held her hand and told her to run. He knew she didn't reciprocate though or at least he was 85% sure and that was okay, his beautiful, wonderful, brilliant pink and yellow human was too perfect for him anyway, but it did make him wonder if she ever thought about him though, if she was thinking about him now, if she ever wanted him, needed him the way he needed her, not that that was allowed by his people, although he couldn't quite remember why that was.

Rose decided enough was enough, she was sure by now he was sorry for whatever it was exactly he'd done wrong, she was certain she needed a cuddle and she had had enough of having a bad day and just wanted them to snuggle up, fall asleep in the comfort of each other and start a fresh tomorrow, she got out of bed, scribbled a note for her mum which she left on the coffee table, threw on her hoodie and snuck out of Jackie's flat into the cold London night.  
The Doctor decided enough was enough, he needed Rose and decided that it was well worth the Tyler slaps he'd receive for waking Jackie and for encroaching on Rose's space when she was clearly still mad with him, he argued with himself as he walked from the jump seat to the door but decided that his need to feel Rose closer to him outweighed the ache he would feel from 3 Tyler slaps in the space of 4 hours, so he headed out into the cold London night.

They all but bumped into each other in the stairway and they both started rambling over each other until Rose put a finger gently against his lips, "Maybe this would work better if we went one at a time" the Doctor nodded in agreement and Rose removed her hand which he caught in his own. "I'm sorry Rose, I'm so so sorry, I know it's only quarter past one but I couldn't handle another second without you" the look on his face made her heart break, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have stormed out, how about instead of standing in this freezing cold stairwell we go snuggle up in front of the fire in the library for a while?" the Doctor's face went from heartbrokenly sad to rapturous joy "That sounds perfect".


End file.
